Shokugeki
Shokugeki (食戟) is a cooking duel which is held by the students (including the former). It has became a tradition where the students settle their dispute and conflict since negotiation were no long valid for solution, thus it become an all-out battle for each chef for the decisive decision. Each of the Rules Though the rule were few, but they are crucial before to begin the Shokugeki. Each chef would have to put their every own speculation/stakes for the duel. According to the battle veterans Isshiki Satoshi and Konishi Kanachi, most of the ingredients would be self supplied by the competitors themselves and they had to rely on the recipes which is available. Should any dish that is over the official time limit(60 minutes is the default time limit) would be disqualified. The theme would have to made for the Shokugeki as the subject, which if the ingredient is other than the main ingredient is considered as felony of the rules, so the recipe should be prepared in mind before begins the Shokugeki. Here are the 3 main rules to make Shokugeki official match by, *The authorized personal which made the Shokugeki official/unofficial depending on the certain authority to do so. *Various odds of judges, depending on the numbers and the status of the judges either the school authority or the guest judges. *The terms and agreement of the speculation of both sides, depending on the stakes they are in for every speculation. Each speculation has it's consequences and should that chef lost in the battle, he/she had to follow the agreement of the speculation until the next Shokugeki held. It is because of the speculation is so crucial for the battle, decision cannot be reversed/changed and some would pay the price for losing not only possessions, but also dignity and reputation of the student, which make the speculation both horrify yet crucial factor in every Shokugeki matches. Winning Factor There are several winning factor for the dish which among them are, scent, taste and looks. The method of cooking and the freshness of the ingredients is also counted as a part of the remarks of the . As for the results, the judges would judge of each chef's food and whoever dish is satiable by the judges taste buds would declared as winner and the decisions of the judges were absolute which the loser had to responsible to his lost until the next Shokugeki. Types There are different types of Shokugeki *'Official ''Shokugeki'-The official Shokugeki is the type of Shokugeki is traditionally held by the school authority to perform the Shokugeki, only within the area of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. This Shokugeki is only considered as official if the school authority *'Unofficial Shokugeki'-The unofficial Shokugeki is another type of Shokugeki which is out limits to from the Tootsuki Culinary Academy . The permission for this type of ''Shokugeki would be some Styles Depending on the condition, the style was considered as free by both. Each Plot Notable Shokugeki Official Shokugeki (*)Note: Soma replaced Kanachi to the supposed rematch to Ikumi which he won. Unofficial Shokugeki (*)Note: Inui would not became this Shokugeki's judge. Trivia *This duel is loosely based on the famous Japanese television show The Iron Chef. Category:Terminology